Nothing but you
by rainshower
Summary: song fic! it's about Caitie. She's thinking and trying to get over something that had happened. Please R&R!


A/N: This is a song fic, with the song "Nothing but you" by Kim Ferron. It's a great song! I took out like two lines in the lyrics cause it doesn't fit quite right.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or any characters from IaHB.  
  
" . . ." = Dialogue, ' . . .' = thoughts  
  
~Side note: this fic takes place after "Readjustments To The World" but before the rest. It's like a little lost moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
The school day was over. Caitie made a routine visit to her locker.  
  
"Damn it!" she cried out loud.  
  
She had forgotten her umbrella. Her mother did warn her that it was going to rain that afternoon. Caitie grabbed her books and shoved it into her book bag.  
  
"Hey Caitie" Jamie greeted as he leaned against her locker.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Where you off too?" he asked.  
  
"Home" she replied quickly.  
  
"It's raining. Want a ride?"  
  
"No, I think I'll walk. Need to think about certain things anyway. Catch you later James."  
  
Caitie left her locker and exited Kingsport High. She pulled her jacket close to her body and started walking home.  
  
  
  
* I think I'll go for a walk  
  
Maybe out in the rain  
  
Maybe there'll be tears rolling down my face  
  
And I'd feel the pain  
  
Maybe think about something  
  
Maybe think about you *  
  
  
  
Images of Brett entered her mind. She felt dumb for what had happened. 'I should have seen it coming' she told herself. It was something she told herself often. She usually had this wall put up so she can protect herself, it's just that much more devastating when someone like . . . Brett . . . was able to affect her. More than affect her, he was able to hurt her.  
  
  
  
* Yeah you can't hurt me now  
  
You know you can't hurt me now  
  
You can't hold me down  
  
And I've got plenty of time  
  
Time to figure it out  
  
Time to think about you and me  
  
Whatever that was all about  
  
Got nothing to prove  
  
Got nothing to say  
  
No I'm guessing I never thought you were good for me anyway  
  
Got nothing to lose  
  
Nothing but you *  
  
  
  
  
  
Val was driving home when she spotted Caitie walking in the rain. She pulled over next to the sidewalk and rolled down the window.  
  
"Caitie!!!! It's pouring! Get in!" Val instructed.  
  
Caitie stopped walking when she saw Val in the silver car.  
  
"I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying this. I'm clearing my head" the soaked girl replied.  
  
"Come on, let's go for a ride. You can think about stuff in a car too, without catching a cold!" Val argued.  
  
Caitie entered the car. She knew this was a battle with Val she couldn't win. When it came to health and well being, no one can argue with Val.  
  
  
  
* I think I'll go for a ride  
  
Till my memory fades  
  
Roll down the windows and glide  
  
Down 75 to the Everglades  
  
Yeah you can't reach me now  
  
You know you can't touch me now  
  
You can't hold me down  
  
And I've got plenty of time  
  
Time to figure it out  
  
Time to think about you and me  
  
Whatever that was all about  
  
Got nothing to prove  
  
Got nothing to say  
  
No I'm guessing I never thought you were good for me anyway  
  
Got nothing to lose  
  
Nothing but you  
  
Nothing but you *  
  
  
  
The ride was quiet. Caitie was thinking about how someone could do to that to another person. How could he try to force himself on someone that was unwilling? 'I was unwilling' she silently said to herself. It wasn't her fault. It took a long time to accept that but she finally did. Tears started to roll down her face.  
  
  
  
* Why do you have to be so unkind?  
  
Why do I have to be so inclined  
  
to loose my mind? *  
  
  
  
Val pulled up in Caitie's driveway.  
  
"You okay sweetie?" Val asked not sure if the wetness on Caitie's face was rain or tears.  
  
"I'm okay. I will be at least." Caitie managed to let out a small smile. "Thanks for the ride."  
  
Caitie got out of the car.  
  
"I'll call you!" Val shouted before Caitie shut the door.  
  
Showered and in fresh warm clothes, Caitie snuggled underneath her covers. 'I know it's not my fault.' It was an accomplishment on Caitie's part. Although she still felt responsible, she knew that what Brett had tried to do to her was not initiated on her part whatsoever. She had actually attempted suicide shortly after. It was mainly because she felt like she was responsible. Luckily the attempt was unsuccessful, and she was relieved. 'I have time' she thought to herself. Caitie had all the time in the world . . . to get over this.  
  
  
  
* Well I've got plenty of time  
  
Time to figure it out  
  
Time to think about you and me  
  
Whatever that was all about  
  
Got nothing to prove  
  
Got nothing to say  
  
No I'm guessing I never thought you were good for me anyway  
  
Got nothing to lose  
  
Nothing but you  
  
Oooo, nothing but you  
  
Yeah, n-n-nothing *  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? What ya think? Please review? I was working on my other fics, and I was listening to this song. Of course I got sidetracked. 


End file.
